A Werewolf's Love
by gwalsh123
Summary: I looked into his eyes, desperate for his approval. 'Please say something' I thought frantically. Rated M for language and scenes not sensible for younger viewers.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing something on here, thought I'd start with a Hermione/Remus story. I really love this pairing, and I just hope I can do them justice.

Disclaimer - I don't anything apart from the plot, and the packet of popcorn I've got sitting next to me.

Chapter 1 - Lost

_The air was thinning out around me. I needed to get out of the fog, but wherever I looked I could only see darkness. I could hear something faint in the distance, it sounded like shouting,crying. I took off towards it, never giving a thought to the fact that the owner of the voice may not be someone I wanted to come across._

_The shouting grew louder, and I got more hopeful that maybe I'd find my way out. I wanted to get back to my friends, my family. I thought I saw something flicker, and like a moth drawn to a flame, I changed my course and ran to it. My apprehension started to disappear. 'Pull yourself together Hermione, you've been in worse situations.' _

_Just as I thought I'd come to the end of darkness, I head someone shouting my name. _

"Hermione"

_I skidded to a stop, looking desperately around, trying to find the owner of the voice"_

"Hermione!"

_That voice was familiar, I'd heard it before. It reminded me of someone..._

_"_Hermione, wake up!"

With a start, I sat up. I hadn't realised I'd dozed off. And now everybody was looking at me with amusement in their eyes. Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus were all sitting in the lounge at Grimmauld Place, Harry on the floor, as I'd took the length of the sofa.

"Sorry, it was a long night last night" I said, embarrassed. My eyes drifted to meet Remus' hoping not to find disappointment in them.

'Wait, why am I thinking that? I don't need Remus to approve of my sleeping habits, he's just a friend'

'Yeah, a friend you think of constantly, and who makes you're stomach go in knots everytime you see him' Great, now I was arguing with myself.

"It's fine Hermione, it was funny hearing you snore anyway. That was the only reason we woke you, we couldn't hear ourselves think" joked Sirius, a twinkle in his grey eyes.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that I do not snore. I picked up the book that I must have dropped and carried on reading it, letting the boys, my boys, drift back into their conversation, about a new broom that had came out.

'My boys' I thought, a small smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never realised how hard it is to think of a way to continue a story before. I bow down to all those who have more that 1 chapter. I am not worthy.

Disclaimer -Still do not own... Really wish I owned some cookies right now.

Chapter 2 - Morning Sunshine

I blinked my eyes open, the sunlight from the window hitting my face directly. I grimaced, and with a flick of my wand, drawn the curtains again to block out that horror that is the morning. This had become a daily routine. Every morning, either Remus or Harry would come into my room, and open my curtains, so that they didn't have to deal with waking me up. Sirius had had to learn the hard way when he decided it was his turn to wake me up.

~ Flashback~

_It felt like something was dripping on my forehead. Something hot, and... smelly? _

_I opened my eyes, to find that my vision was blocked by something black and hairy, like a dog. Like a dog that certainly knew better than to stand over me and on my bed. _

_"SIRIUS" I screeched, and pushed him to the floor. I wiped his drool of my face, and proceeded to slowly, and deliberately, draw my wand from underneath my pillow, and inch my way forward to where he was sat, a silly grin on his face. He had changed back to his human form, and his eyes were twinkling like crazy. _

_"Come on Hermione, you know it was just a bit of fun." He said, but the grin slowly dropped off his face when he saw the look on mine._

_"Hermione, don't do anything rash now, let's just put the wand away slowly, that's a girl" He started to smile again when he thought I had calmed down. Silly mistake. _

_He heard the drip before he felt it. A green cloud hung over his head, spitting green, stinking rain drops down at him everytime he moved. He tried to run from it, but it seemed the cloud was just too smart for him. Not hard, really. _

End flashback~

I rolled out of bed, and navigated my way to the kitchen to find Remus and Sirius sitting at the table. Harry and I came to live with them at the end of our sixth year. My parents had drifted away from me ever since I started going to Hogwarts, and one day I had enough of the arguments.

"Morning" they chirped simultaneously. I glared at them, reminding them both that I am not a morning person. I plonked myself down in a chair at the table, while Remus slid a cup of coffee in front of me, and Sirius pushed a plate of croissants to the side of it. Again, this was another part of our daily routine. Hsrry would always go out in the morning to the Burrow, to visit Ron, and his girlfriend Ginny. Sometimes, I'd go with him, but recently it had been too tense.

"What's the plan for today then?' asked Remus. I looked at him, and a smile graced his lips. 'His lips are rather nice' I thought to myself. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"More coffee" I grunted, and the two men laughed, both accustomed to my moods.

"I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley. Your book list for your 8th year came today, you might as well get them sooner rather than later. I know the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teached would be pretty pissed if you didn't bother to read ahead" Remus said, with a smirk on his face. He had been reinstated into the faculty after the war during out 7th year.

"Well, I'm sure the new DADA professor would find a suitable way to punish me" I said, with a smirk on my face. Sirius snorted, and it the realisation of what I just said hit me like a train.

Remus just laughed, and hit Sirius over the head.

I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. 'This needs to stop Hermione. He's going to be your professor'

I had a couple of months to get over this infatuation. I could do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you , Thank you, Thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this attempt of a story... I'm going to be cheeky though, and ask people to please please review, even if its just one word... I just want to know peoples opinions on what I'm writing and whether its worth carrying on... So please :D

Disclaimer - I do not own anything written from here on out :)

Chapter 3 - Those eyes

It didn't go away. That feeling, that need that had been growing in my stomach all summer. Every time Remus laughed, a full, belly laugh, where he threw his head back and just let himself go. Every time those damned eyes twinkled at me, when we spent out evenings in the library, reading, and I would ask him something about what I'd read, and be completely entranced by him when he was in his 'professor mode'.

I walked down the last few stairs, after going to my room to get changed for the day ahead. We were going back to Hogwarts today. I didn't know whether to be nervous or excited, terrified or elated. We were going back to the one place that held so many good memories, and yet so many that were filled with pain. The light of the candles at the Welcoming Feast flashed past my eyes, followed by the multicoloured glows of the curses that I had seen, and felt within that very hall.

I put my hand to the wall, closing my eyes, trying to catch my balance, and settle my emotions. There was a lump in my throat, and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I was that preoccupied with trying to calm myself, that I didn't notice his presence until he grasped my shoulder. I flew around, and saw concern in his amber eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What's happened?" Remus asked, concern filling his voice. And what was that I saw flash through his eyes? Anger? Sadness?

"Nothing Remus, I mean Professor. I was just lost in thought." I replied, hoping I sounded convincing. Neither of us noticed that we were inching forward until our foreheads were nearly touching. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me. If I was honest with myself, I didn't want him to. I wanted him to hold me, and tell me everything was going to be okay, and that he would look after me when we got back to the castle. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

Or would it?

"Hermione, you should know not to lie to me. I can always tell when you are. If you need anything while were at that damned castle, and I mean anything, just come to my office. I have an open door policy when it comes to you, or Harry. That includes my rooms as well, if you can't find me." I felt a bit of disappointment run through me when he mentioned Harry, but I knew I was being insane. He considers Harry like a son of his. I'm more of his son's best friend. He has to be nice to me, really.

"Thank you professor." I smiled at him, sniffling a bit to get rid of the last of the tears. He raised his head a bit, and I thought he was going to move away. But then, I felt the one thing that I had been waiting to feel for a long time. His lips. They may not have been where I would have wanted them to be, namely covering my own. But having them pressed against my head like that instantly stopped any protests I had of the location. My heart melted that little bit more, waiting to be moulded by him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace, my head resting on his chest. It was a good thing that he held me so tightly. or else I would have been on the floor like a human puddle.

Maybe this year wont be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Senses Wow! Its been ages since I've looked at this.. I think I had a bit of a mental block for about a month.. Plus, life and work gets in the way. So I'm writing this with a terrible cold when I'm supposed to be resting... Just shows how much I love you guys! For those who have reviewed THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For those of you who haven't.. shame on you :( Disclaimer - I own nothing from here on out... And on with the show :D I woke up in my dorm bed, sheets tangled around my ankles, and my body slick with sweat. I knew I was running a fever. My head was spinning, and I couldn't move my fingers or toes. I tried to look to the side for my wand, but my stomach lurched, and I spewed last nights dinner all over the floor. Lavender Brown, gossip and fashion queen of our year, woke with a start and began to shriek the tower down. Or at least that's how it felt to me. "Hermione! Oh gosh! Are you okay? Are you not feeling well? Oh, you're not pregnant are you? Oh I hope you are!" "Lavender! One at a time please. No, yes and no, in that order. Could you go and get Harry or Ron please?" She ran to do as I asked, returning almost instantly, with Harry right behind her and behind him, Remus. Oh my god, why him of all people. Harry ran his hand over my hair, and placed it on my forehead. "I don't think you should go to classes today Mine. You need to rest. Stay in bed, and not do any work. At all. Not even recreational reading." He teased, knowing that no matter what, I would still try to catch up with any work I missed. If they could even keep me out of classes. "No, I have to go. We're only in the first week of term. How bad would it look for me not to turn up! Remus, tell him please" I pleaded, giving my best puppy dog eyes to him, which were ruined the next moment by me rushing to the toilet to throw up again. "No Hermione,Harry's right. You should definitely not go to classes today. But the rest of you should, "He said, turning to the group of 17 year olds who had crowded around the bathroom door to see the show. They all scattered, apart from Harry, who looked very reluctant to go. "Harry its alright. I've only got one class to teach today, and that's not until this afternoon. I'll look after her, I promise." Great. Once Harry had left, I looked to Remus " I don't need to be babysat you know. I can throw up all by myself" I joked, trying to lighten the situation. "I know you don't need to be babysat. You need to be cared for. That's what you do for us all the time at the house, so we should repay that when you need the attention." He said, his golden eyes kind, and soft. The eyes that I could stare into all evening, and just get lost in my thoughts. I blushed under his scrutiny. I felt naked whenever he looked at me. Vulnerable, and safe at the same time. "Would you like me to read to you? I know Harry said you couldn't, so I could do it for you?" He asked, his voice sounding embarrassed for some reason. I smiled, and nodded. He only got a few pages in before I dozed off. I knew I'd be having dreams featuring that voice. 


End file.
